words in their lives
by mia-dcwut-09
Summary: random drabbles in the lives of Bella Swan and Sam Uley. Just becasue i love these two together.  will be set to complete since each chapter in independent of the other


**Fandom**: Twilight

**Title:** Words in their lives

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Sam/Bella, mentions of the other Twilight Characters

**Summary:** Series of drabbles based on random prompts

**Rating:** T over all to be safe

**Notes/Warnings:** Each chapter consists of a variety of prompt/words/lyrics that are written in short drabbles. There's no real correlation between any of them. Requests are welcome. No real plot to this just having some fun and spreading the Sam/Bella love. Slash might be mentioned. Drabbles are a mix of AH and regular Twilight world.

Thanks to my awesome beta: you_ravish_me

* * *

**Violence **

Sam was never too keen on violence, but when he saw Bella crying over some dick guy who used her, all he could see was red. He didn't even register his fist connecting with the guy's face. Hoping that the dick felt the amount of pain in his face as Bella felt in her heart.

**Football**

Bella hated watching sports. But above all she completely loathed football. Her father saw it every weekend and it was so annoying how the men's attention was solely focused on the screen in front of them. Yet as she sat on the beach and watched Sam and the boys play and saw how Sam moved; the way his muscles flexed. She decided that football might not be all that bad.

**Cowboy**

Bella was a true city girl yet as her eyes landed on the native she longed for, dressed in dark blue jeans that clung nicely to his ass and a black shirt that showed his taunt muscles, she had to bite her lip to keep from drooling. As her eyes roamed down his body, when her eyes landed on his feet and saw he had Cowboy boots on, all her self control flew out the window and she marched right up to him, deciding not to beat around the bush and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

**Kindergarten**

Sam sighed happily as he watched Bella sleep peacefully. He smiled slightly as he remembered how their relationship formed all those years ago when they were children. He shoved a boy who took a black crayon and drew all over the drawing Bella had worked all morning to make, ruining all her hard work and causing the six- year old's eyes to water in tears. Since then they were inseparable and now sixteen years later, they were happily married and awaiting their first child.

**Horse **

Halloween was always a time to act crazy but Sam thought he just stepped into a alternate universe not believing what he just heard.

"So what do you say Sam, should I save horse and ride a cowboy?" Bella said in a slutry voice he never heard coming from her.

Sam stood floored as he processed what Bella said as she left with Alice; leaving him gaping like a fish out of water.

"Did Bella Swan, daughter of chief of police and the shyest girl at school just say that?" Paul's amused voice filtered through Sam's mind.

Sam just gaped trying very hard not to let his mind wander and cause the friction in his jeans to increase.

**Ring **(**slightly inspired by Trish Yearwood's **_**She's in love with a boy)**_

"Will you marry me?" Eighteen year old Sam Uley stood on one knee looking up at his girlfriend. "I know it's not much but it's all I have until I can buy you the one you deserve…." Sam never finished his the rest of his sentence as Bella leant down and kissed him senselessly.

"Yes, Sam I will." She looked down at Sam's high school graduation ring. "It's perfect," she beamed as he stood up and she once again crashed her smaller lips against his.

**Annoyance**

Their friends rolled their eyes as they saw the pair once again dance around their feeling for each other. Everyone in all of Forks and La Push knew how the two were crazy about each other, well everyone one but the two in question. It was the same dance every time and if one them didn't fess up soon their friends would have to take measures into their own hands.

**Pray (influenced by Tim McGraw's **_**Don't Take the Girl**_**)**

Sam never feared anything in his is life but as he has he rushed out of the delivery room, the feeling consumed him. His wife had just delivered their beautiful baby girl and the next thing he knew he was being shoved out, and told to he needed to wait in the waiting room.

Seconds later a doctor came out saying that it'd be best if he left, Bella had become weak from the delivery and complications arouse; and there was a high chance Bella wouldn't make it.

As his family and friends surrounded him and some comforted each other, he dropped down to his knees and did something he hadn't done in years, he prayed.

"Take the very breath you gave me. Take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place, if you let me. Make this my last request take me but please don't take her from me or our baby girl. I _need_ her. Please Lord!" He cried.

**Wolves **

Bella had always had a strange fascination with wolves. She'd take pictures on them when she saw them. So she was a bit excited with she found out Sam was a werewolf. Her eyes lit up and she ran and pulled him, in his wolf form, into a bone-crushing hug, well for her more than him.

**Laughter**

"Shit!" Sam cursed as he opened the bag of flour and it sort of exploded on his face. He had been trying to make surprise Bella by making her for her birthday but every attempt ended up in chaos. He groaned in frustration when once again the batter didn't come out the way it was suppose and growled when he realized he put egg in his hair. He turned when he heard the laughter of his imprint fill the room. He looked up at her to find her taking a picture of him. "I was trying to make you cake." He said shrugged and his hands raised palm up with a sheepish smile.

"So that's why the ingredients are on you?" She smiled at him as she walked over to him. "For the record, this is the best birthday cake, well attempt, I've ever had." Bella said as she hugged the flour covered alpha and kissed his cheek. She made a face as she felt the egg drip and land on her noise and she laughed once again.

Sam smile, he wasn't able to do what he wanted but at least his attempts made his imprint's face light up in delight and laughter and that made everything worth it.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: So what do y'all think? Once again these are a series of random drabbles. Some may correlate with each other while others don't. My goal is for each ch. to contain ten drabbles. I'll take prompts, it can be a word or song. I'm also thinking of doing this for my other favorite couples in the fandom. I have some already for the next chapter but ill gladly take any request.

Please R&R

Mia


End file.
